warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Sons of Orar
The Sons of Orar is a Codex Astartes-compliant Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of Ultramarines lineage, created during an unknown Founding. Its homeworld is named Armato and it lies in the Segmentum Ultima. This Chapter reveres Orar, an Ultramarines Legion Captain who won great renown in the wake of the Horus Heresy. The Sons of Orar seek to follow that magnificent example, and they have carved out a truly impressive honour roll over the millennia in pursuit of that goal. The Sons of Orar are perhaps most famous for spearheading the Imperium of Man's massive assault upon the Aeldari Craftworld Alaitoc. Chapter History Space Marine.]] Though the full history of the Sons of Orar has been lost to Imperial records, what is known is that they revere Orar, an Ultramarines Captain who won great renown in the wake of the Horus Heresy, and claim him as their spiritual patriarch, though it remains unknown if the Sons of Orar are actually a Second Founding Successor Chapter of the XIII Legion. Brother Phelbor, 6th Squad. The Sons of Orar do not display company colours.]] Notable Campaigns *'Jorun Retaliation (143.M41)' - En route to service in the Gothic War, an Imperial Guard battlegroup, the 15th Heraklion Ironclads, turned on their Commissariat detachment and went Renegade. Investigations into this turn of events uncovered the foul xenos taint of the Drukhari, who had managed to ensnare and corrupt General Jorun and his command structure. The Traitor General Jorun and his attached former Imperial Navy battlefleet raided planet after planet, enslaving whole populations for their foul xenos masters. The full Howling Griffons Chapter was given command of a strike force to deal with the Traitors, with support from the Ultramarines and Sons of Orar Chapters for a campaign that became known as the Jorun Retaliation. The Traitor Guard force was intercepted as it made planetfall on the Feral World of Asturia. Caught unprepared for such a fierce counter-assault, over 5,000 Renegade Guardsmen died in the first hour of the ferocious Space Marine attack, torn apart on their landing zones with much of their heavy armour yet to be unlimbered. General Jorun eventually met the Emperor's judgement at the hands of the Howling Griffons Chaplain Armand Titus. The Traitors' morale collapsed with the death of their leader and the swift desertion of their foul xenos allies. The disordered and panicked Heraklons were ruthlessly hunted down and slain in the aftermath; the Renegade forces had been completely wiped out within only six hours of the battle's opening salvoes. *'Assault on Alaitoc (Unknown Date.M41)' - The Aeldari's Alaitoc Craftworld had long been the source of a large number of Aeldari pirates who preyed with deadly results upon Imperial shipping in the Ultima Segmentum. This was because Alaitoc's was a highly structured society, even by the standards of the Aeldari of the Craftworlds, and substantial segments of its population found it attractive to pursue the Path of the Outcast, becoming Rangers or Eldar Pirates. Alaitoc was assaulted by a huge Imperial force after an attack by Aeldari Pirates on an Imperial shipping convoy was traced back to the Outcasts' home Craftworld, which happened to be Alaitoc. Tired of the constant raids of the Aeldari pirates, the Imperium determined to make an example of the Craftworld which allowed its citizens to attack Imperial shipping and take human lives. The surprise assault upon Alaitoc utilised a large Imperial Navy fleet, numerous Imperial Guard Regiments, and the Sons of Orar Space Marines Chapter. At the time, the Craftworld was in fixed orbit around a dying star, using the tremendous energy of the star's dying throes to recharge its solar sails. There was no time to get away before the invading human force was upon it. Therefore the Craftworld's Autarch and Farseer Council mobilised all of its Aspect Shrines as well as the regular Aeldari army -- comprised of Alaitoc's Guardians, civilian citizen-soldiers who had been trained in weapons and/or had previously walked the Path of the Warrior. Also awoken was the Craftworld's Avatar of Kaela Mensha Khaine and several powerful Aeldari Phantom Titans to help in the defence of the great vessel. Additionally, the Phoenix Lords Baharroth, Maugan Ra and Karandras all offered their aid. The Aeldari's advanced laser technology proved effective against the Imperial Navy fleet, and the Alaitoc Bonesingers outsmarted the invading Imperial infantry by trapping them within the Craftworld's Wraithbone structure. Despite these maneuvers, the Imperial forces held on to their initial beachhead, helped by a vicious Drop Pod torpedo attack led by the Space Marines that successfully penetrated deep into the Craftworld but met increasing resistance from Alaitoc's Aspect Warriors, who were backed by the extraordinary combat abilities of the three Phoenix Lords. Yet the Aeldari were forced to retreat from the Imperial forces' onslaught in order to better defend the Craftworld's Infinity Circuit and its core cities. This bitter retreat let the regiments of the Imperial Guard and the Space Marines overrun the settlements of Exodites that existed at the Craftworld's periphery. Despite the Imperial might arrayed against the Craftworld and the territory the Emperor's forces had already seized, the Farseers of Alaitoc foresaw the ultimate defeat of the Imperial offensive and the expulsion of the Mon-Keigh from the sacred confines of their home. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - The Sons of Orar were among the Astartes forces who answered the call to defend the Cadian Gate from the assault of Abaddon the Despoiler. *'Indomitus Crusade (Unknown Date.M42)' - The Sons of Orar attached forces to the Erastus Battle Group of Fleet Primus which took part in the Ispolin Sub-sector offensive under the command of Captain Marius Venatoris. *'Plague Wars (ca. 111.M42)' - The Sons of Orar contributed 3 companies to the "Spear of Espandor" campaign during the Plague Wars that resulted in the Loyalist forces retaking the Espandor System and cutting off the supply lines of the Nurglite invasion. Chapter Beliefs From astute observations by Imperial scholars, it appears the Sons of Orar's badge and traditions are closely related to those of the famous Ultramarines Chapter. Notable Sons of Orar *'Captain Orar' - Orar is a mythical figure in the histories of the Space Marines. He is one of the Ultramarines' greatest heroes in the aftermath of the Horus Heresy, who strove to keep the Eastern Fringe secure against alien threats. After triumphs and victories uncounted, Orar finally fell in battle and was entombed on the world of Commrath, where his monument has stood as a reminder of sacrifice and victory ever since. Orar's legendary feats have made him the Sons of Orar's chosen patriarch and his life serves for them as the model of the perfect Astartes. *'Chapter Master Alavaan' - Prior to becoming Chapter Master, Alavaan was a renowned veteran who received great honours during the Jorun Retaliation. Under his skilled guidance, the Sons of Orar have earned a well deserved reputation for acts of heroism that are equally inspiring and terrifying to behold. *'Chapter Master Achol Nadeus' - Achol Nadeus was the Chapter Master of the Sons of Orar who led the Chapter and other Imperial forces in the assault against the Alaitoc Craftworld and its allies. *'Captain Marius Venatoris' - Marius Venatoris is the captain of the Sons of Orar 5th Company. He commanded three strike forces of Sons of Orar Astartes attached to the Indomitus Crusade's Fleet Primus Battle Group Erastus. Chapter Relics *''Valiant Legacy'' - Valiant Legacy is a master-crafted Storm Shield. This Storm Shield is of great antiquity, and is said to contain fragments of the original Storm Shield wielded by the Ultramarines Legion hero Orar in the Great Crusade. Those who have held it claim they felt their Chapter's spiritual patriarch watching and guiding them from afar. Some scoff at this legend, but none doubt that anyone bearing the shield is able to achieve great deeds. Chapter Fleet *''Honour Implacable'' (Battle Barge) - The Honour Implacable was the Sons of Orar's contribution to the Indomitus Crusade Fleet Primus' Battle Group Erastus. Chapter Appearance The Sons of Orar Chapter appears to possess large numbers of Mark VI Corvus Pattern Power Armour suits within its Armoury. Chapter Colours The Sons of Orar primarily wear red Power Armour with the exception of white shoulder guards. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is silver. The white squad specialty symbol on the left knee guard designates operational specialty -- battleline, close support, fire support, Veteran, or command. The Sons of Orar do not display the Codex Astartes-proscribed company colours on their pauldron trim. A red High Gothic numeral stenciled in the centre of the Chapter iconography indicates company number. No squad number markings are displayed. Chapter Badge The Sons of Orar's Chapter badge is a red Omega letter drawn from the ancient Greek alphabet, an inverted version of the Chapter icon of their parent chapter, the Ultramarines, which is centred on a field of white. Sources *''Adeptus Astartes: Successor Chapters'' (Limited Release Booklet) *''Codex: Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pg. 28 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), pg. 111 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pp. 18, 31 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pg. 30 *''Deathwatch - Honour the Chapter'' (RPG), pg. 136 *''Gathering Storm - Part I - Fall of Cadia'' (7th Edition), pg. 97 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pg. 124 *''How to Paint Space Marines'' *''Path of the Warrior'' (Novel) by Gav Thorpe, pp. 329-409 *''Path of the Seer'' (Novel) by Gav Thorpe *''Path of the Outcast'' (Novel) by Gav Thorpe *''Dark Imperium'' (Novel) by Guy Haley *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (8th Edition), pg. 159 *''White Dwarf'' 39 (November 2019), "Dawn of the Era Indomitus," pg. 51 Gallery File:Sons of Orar Marine2.jpg|Sons of Orar Tactical Marine Sons of Orar Tactical Marine.jpg|Sons of Orar Tactical Marine Sons of Orar Veteran Sergeant.jpg|Sons of Orar Veteran Sergeant Sons of Orar Devastator.jpg|Sons of Orar Devastator Marine Sons of Orar Company Champion.jpg|Sons of Orar Company Champion Sons of Orar Librarian.jpg|Sons of Orar Tyrannic War Veteran Librarian in Terminator Armour with Psychic Hood Son_of_orar.jpg|Sons of Orar Sternguard Veteran Category:S Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Category:Unknown Founding